


Invisible Touch

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no era como su padre. Tendría lo que se proponía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Touch

Scorpius había caído en la trampa. Sin darse cuenta toda su vida estaba girando alrededor de él. Sus palabras, sus acciones, e incluso, sus pensamientos. Un día había tropezado con esos profundos ojos esmeraldas y esa pequeña sonrisa, que sólo hace cuando se sabe observado, y no pudo ignorarlo nunca mas.

Por fin, era capaz de entender a su padre.

Su obsesión por el famoso héroe del mundo mágico siempre le había hecho pensar que su padre era un fan enamorado. Quería tener a Harry Potter con él pero sabía que nunca podría y eso hacía que, muchas veces, se enojara con él y renegara el hecho de haberle conocido.

Y ahora, él, estaba igual.

No tenia mas que levantar la vista en una habitación verle, él era siempre lo único que destacaba en el lugar.

Con solo mirarlo, podía sentir como su voz, susurrante, lo guiaba hacia él. Como sus manos lo recorrían sin pudor alguno. Incluso, algunas noches cuando estaban en la habitación a oscuras, notaba como su penetrante mirada verde no deja de observarle.

Albus Potter creaba una pequeña obsesión que, además, era adictiva.

Deseaba tenerlo. Obligarlo a cumplir lo que prometía.

Por fin, lo vio entrar en el Gran Comedor con su elegante capa de fiesta y una sencilla máscara blanca, que hacia que destacara aún mas sus ojos y su alborotado pelo.

Se dirigió con paso firme hasta él.

Había decidido que obtendría lo que quería. Él no era como su padre y lo demostraría.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic para el reto de la comunidad de livejournal truco-o-trato. Año 2009.
> 
> Reto de eratoirae:   
> Scorpius ha crecido viendo la obsesión de su padre hacia Harry Potter, pero no fue hasta que vio a Albus con su pelo alborotado y sus ojos del más verde slytherin en la noche de halloween de su 7º año que comprendió aquella obsesión. Cuentamelo ^^


End file.
